The Broken Assassin
by levi97100
Summary: After Sara's death Nyssa Al Ghul comes to Starling City, But she is different then what anybody would ever think, How will Oliver and Team Arrow deal with this New Nyssa? And what does Ra's have planned for his oldest Daughter? How does Talia feel about her Older Sister's newest change? (Nyssa X Sara) (Oliver X Felicity)
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Assassin.**

**Summary.**  
**After Sara's death Nyssa Al Ghul comes to Starling City, But she is different then what anybody would ever think, How will Oliver and Team Arrow deal with this New Nyssa? And what does Ra's have planned for his oldest Daughter? How does Talia feel about her Older Sister's newest change? (Nyssa X Sara) (Oliver X Felicity)**

**Chapter: 1 (The Changed Woman.)**

**...**  
**Story.**  
**...**

When Oliver heard that Nyssa Al Ghul had just landed in Starling City, From her privet jet 2 weeks after Sara's death, He was worried who wouldn't be A crazy lesbian Assassin's lover and meaning to life was just cut down by 3 arrows to the chest, And it happened in the city that said Assassin hated most already.

But what he show when he arrived to stop her from hurting anybody, Worried him even more but for A different reason, The proud Nyssa Al Ghul "Heir to the Demon", Is gone forever lost most likely, Now all Oliver can see is A broken woman, A lifeless body, A doll, There is no light in Nyssa's eyes her breathing is almost non-existent, The harden look that she wears like A mask is broken beyond repair, Her emotions that were so hiddan before now more visible then even Felicity's.

There is now no fire about her, No ice hard walls pushing all who try out, Oliver knows the reason for this but he can't accept it, He knew Sara ment everything to this woman, But to see what her death did to her is almost to hard for even him to take, Nyssa was never one to show such weekness he hear Sara tell him over and over, So who is he looking at then? He for the life of him can't figure out, Nyssa is wearing A pair of blue skinny jeans, A to small white T-shirt that he guesses was Sara's, And A pair of white sport shoes, Her hair was messy like she had not combed it in A while, Her arms have bloody bandages covering them, Her once light brown eye's now A grey that fits better for A dead body then somebody who is still some what Alive.

Oliver looks at all the the Assassin's she has with her A total of 4, They do not dare look at her or A say A word, They are not in their normal outfits, No they are wearing streat clothing even their faces are showing, They look sad? Mad? He can't really tell all he knows his something is not right with them any of them.

He puts his bow and arrow away and ignoring Felicity and John's questions on what he his doing, Why he is walking up to Nyssa and all her Assassin's without even A weapon, They don't see what he see's Felicity is behind A computer at the hide out, And Dig is on his way over with Roy in the van trying to catch up to him.

As he approaches Nyssa, None of the Assassin's get in his way or even threaten him, Nyssa turns her head to look at him, And looks ... Surprised? Confused? He can't tell it looks like she is looking right though him or at least pass, He looks behind him to make sure nobody else his there, And Nope no one is there so what is she looking at then?

"Nyssa why are you here?" As he says this he see's her jump out of fear? That's not like her the only time he has ever seen or heard of her being in fear was when Sara tried killing herself to get way from her, Even when she fought Slades man who were super human she didn't show even the littlest fear for her own life, Only Sara's.

"Um do I know you?" Nyass asked, Oliver can't tell if she is joking or not by the look on her face he would have to say she really does not remember him, She then contiunes. "Sorry if we met umm I've been A little out of it recenty, Um let me think ... Oliver?" She ask.

He can only stare at her, At least she remembered his name but she is not acting anything like he remembers, She's like A different person, He even show fear in her dead eye's when she said his name, Was she scared that was not his name? Or was it fear he would hurt her? or something else? He is the most confused he has ever been in his life and he has dealed with really weird stuff that makes no since before.

"Um Sorry that not your name is it?" She sighs in defeat like she just made the biggest mistake of her life, As if her world just broke by her getting the wrong person, Oliver can hear the van doors opening he knows he can't let Roy or Dig see Nyssa like this whatever pride she has left would be gone to be seen so defeated by them, So he turns on his hill and runs into the van throwing A smoke bomb down and climbing into the van before Dig or Roy can get out and tells them to drive off as fast as they can, They do as told not understanding what's going on, But that's what he wants that way they won't see the broken woman who used to be Nyssa Al Ghul.

**Chapter End.**

**(A/N) Here is the Manual for how to read this.**

**Manual.**  
**Scene: ()()() **  
**Flash Back: * **  
**Thought: ' **  
**Talking: "**  
**Author's Note: (A/N)**

**Also I just wanted to let people know I do plan on bringing Sara back, But it may take time I have not desided yet, The main pairing for this story is (Sara X Nyssa) I may change somethings that the show has already shown,This is taking place right after Sara's death in season 3.**

**Sorry I have no beta, And I didn't run it through A spell check I didn't have time :( If anybody would like to be my beta PM me.**

**It goes without saying that I own nothing in this story but the plot and any OCs I make along the way, I am making this for fun and for the fans of the series so please don't sue.**

**Please review and tell me what you think it will make me update faster, Please favorite and follow it will really make me happy.**  
**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 (The Pain.)**

**...**  
**Story.**  
**...**

Oliver rolls over in his bad, He can't sleep, It has already been 1 weak since Nyssa Al Ghul arrived in Starling City, He has not told anybody but Felicity what happened that day when he show the broken Al Ghul, He has been having Nyssa tracked by Felicity to keep A eye on her, And other then breaking into Quentin Lance house to sleep in Sara's old bed, Nyssa has done nothing from what Felicity can tell the woman only goes to A local bar drinks until night then walks home with her Assassin's following her on the roofs above until she reaches Quentin's house.

As much has Oliver hates to admit it he is worried for her, He knows what it is like to lose someone and how hard it can be to move on, But he never took it as hard as Nyssa is, She doesn't even know or care that she is being watched normally she would already be down in his hide out with A arrow aimed at him telling him to stop following her, At this point he would rather that then her just drinking and sleeping her life away.

He doesn't know what to do at this point he knows he has to help her somehow that's what he does he helps people in need normally he does not help people from them self's like this but he can't just sit back and keep doing nothing after seeing the look in Nyssa's eyes, Felicity agrees with him on helping Nyssa, But Neither one of them can figure out how?

Oliver rolls over again and faces his night stand, He reads the time on his clock 1:23 AM, With A sigh he gets out of bed knowing he won't be able to sleep again, So he grabs his shirt puts it on then grabs his bike keys and goes out the front door.

()()()()

"Father we have to do something about Nyssa, From the reports of my man, She is A wreck." Talia Al Ghul stated, With her head bowed to her Father Ra's Al Ghul, He was sitting in his thrown staring down at her in his red silk robe and black tights, Talia is wearing A all black hood with black tights and A long katana with A blue sheath on her back.

"Hmm I thought you hated her the most? But it would appear you are worried for her." Ra's said with mockery, He knows how much Talia and Nyssa fight how most of the scars on Nyssa's body are from either him or Talia, He also knows what has become of Nyssa after her little canary dead, He is not blind Talia is not the only one to have people follow her.

Talia hates having to ask anything of her Father even more so for Nyssa's sake but this is something she has to do. "I am just worried about what people would think if the great Ra's Al Ghul's oldest Daughter was to die by her own hand, I can hear the mocking of the great Al Ghul's now, And can see all the people looking down on us because Nyssa commits suicide over the loss of her Beloved." She stated she can tell she has her Fathers attention now.

"Speak your point Talia I am in no mood for your little games." Ra's demanded, He would never let such mockery happen to him or his name, If Talia really thinks that Nyssa would go so far as to take her own life then he will have to do something about it himself if needed.

"My point is Father we can avoid all of that by reviving the little bird, Let me use the lazarus pit once and revive Ta-er al-Sahfer, Then I'm sure Nyssa will no doubt will be back to normal." Talia stated bringing her head up to look her Father in the eye, She normal would not ask such A thing to use the lazarus pit, And to ask to use it on someone she and her Father do not like, But she knows the only way to keep her half Sister from going off the deep end is to somehow save Sara Lance.

"No I will not let some one like her be put in the great lazarus pit she is A traitor, She has ran from and used the love my Daughter has given her, If you wish to revive her you will do it another way." Ra's stated, He then stood he is sick of talking about Ta-er al-Sahfer if it was not for how much is Daughter cared for her he would have beheaded her himself A long time ago, So he started walking back to his chambers when he hears his youngest speak again.

"Please at least think about it, I'll try to get her back to normal, But if I fail I will beg again if I have to." Talia stated with her head bowed to the floor and her eyes shut, As humiliating as it is for her to do this, She knows it has to be done for Nyssa's sake as well as the name of the Al Ghul's.

()()()()

Nyssa sat down another empty bottle of vodka on the bar table, She was in her own little booth in the back, All the the bartenders knew when they show her rise her hand that means to bring another of the 100 proof vodka she has been drinking then leave her alone, Well one new guy didn't understand that so when he went over to her handing her the vodka then sat down beside her trying to flirt with her, She took said bottle and broke it over his head pushed him out of the booth then climbed on top of him and continued to punch him in the face until he was nothing more then A bloody corpse on the floor of A old bar.

Nobody dared touch her or even try to stop her, Not even her Assassin's who were trying to keep A eye on her, For fear of what she would do to them if they even thought to stop her, Everybody who knows of Nyssa al Ghul knows she does not like to be touched by anybody, But since she lost Sara it has got even worse now who ever has to balls to touch her with out being in A sparing match or A fight with her, Dies she will keep beating them until they are nothing but bloody and lifeless, Her Assassin's know that and that's why they do not try to pull her off of the man even though they knew she is making A scene that will be hard to cover up.

Nyssa climbs off the body sits back in her booths and rises A hand for A new bottle, Even though they are scared to go near her they still bring her what she asked for, While she drinks the new bottle she opens A bottle of oxycodone she stole from somebody somewhere she really can't remember how she got it, And throws A few of them in her mouth chasing them down with A drink of vodka.

By the time she leaves the booth it is already 3:34 AM She had been there since 3:12 PM and she is drunk and high to the point where she can hardly walk, But she does she gets to the place that used to have the person she loved more then life it self. 'Sara.' With that one thought she climbs up the building to the second floor and opens up the not locked window climbing in and falling onto the bed that used to hold the sleeping form of the most beautiful person in the world 'Sara.' The name again pops into her head before she can stop it, She does not know why her face feels so wet, Why she feels like she is hiccuping, And little noises are coming out of her mouth that sound like sobs, All she knows is that without Sara her beloved, Nyssa Al Ghul is nothing more then A empty shell.

So when she falls asleep dreaming of all the times she has seen Sara smile, It brings A small smile to her own unconscious form.

()()()()

Laurel's phone starts ringing she looks at the caller ID to see that it's her Father Quentin Lance, She wonders why he would call so late? He normal would be A sleep at 4:32 AM, She rolls over in her bed and turns on the limp that is on her night stand, She then accepts the call and brings the phone to her ear.

"hello? Dad what is it? It late you should be asleep." She ask, Trying to keep how irritated she is from being woke up so late when she has to work early out of her voice, She knows he still hears it when he says.

"Sorry hun for waking you, But I just can't take it anymore." Quentin then (sighs,) Laurel can tell he is exhausted and the way he says it makes her start to worry, Has he figured out that she has been lying to him about Sara?

"Can't take what dad?" She ask, She has to know how will she explain what happen if he knows? It will kill him hell it will kill her to have to tell him, God she wished Oliver was here to help her figure out what to say right now.

"It's your sisters ex girlfriend, She been sneaking into Sara's room drunk then passing out, (Sigh) It's been happening for A week now I've been letting her do it because it looks like she is in A lot of pain, I don't know why but she is, But I just fund out that she has been stealing some of my pills now (Sigh) I'm starting to worry about her, Is that weird after what she did to your Mother and you and Sara I should hope she dies A painful death but looking at her now is just." Quentin trails off with another (Sigh) Unable to finish what he feels.

Laurel Can't even think of what to say, The strong and beautiful woman who Sara talked about with pride, The woman who almost beat Olli who Sara was sure she let him win for what ever reason, The woman who when she kidnapped her Mother and poisoned her that same woman, Is now stealing pills from her dad and drinking herself to sleep on Sara's old bed? Yeah she knows it has to hurt to lose Sara but it can't hurt Nyssa anymore then it hurts her, Or Olli, Or Felicity, No there is no way Nyssa is hurting more then her she lost her little sister, Nyssa only lost her EX girlfriend, Nothing more.

"Hun? Do you know why she is like this?" Quentin ask, He is worried Is the woman doing all of this because she and his Daughter broke up? He thought that when Sara got back on the boat that day with Nyssa they were back together, Or is there something more going on that he does not know about, Is Sara okay? Where is she then if she is? He's going to get to the bottom of this if it kills him.

"Um I don't know dad she probably is just upset that her and Sara broke up." Laurel lies, She knows it's A crappy lie because Nyssa and Sara have been broke up for A few months now and she never did anything like she is now, But it's the only thing Laurel can think to say.

"Oh okay then hun I'm going to go back to bed I love you bye." He says after Laurel says she loves him too he hangs up, He's no fool he knows Laurel is lying to him, He doesn't know why yet but he will, So he sneaks into Sara's room and puts A spare blanket over the sleeping form of Nyssa and sneaks back out shutting the door behind him, He knows something big is wrong for the woman who is so strong and alert to not even more when he puts A blanket over her while she sleeps, And that worries him more then anything.

**End Of Chapter.**

**(A/N)**  
**Thanks everybody for the reviews they made more happy, I'll be putting this chapter through A spell check and rereading it before I post, Sorry if anybody was off put or had A hard time reading the first chapter :( **  
**I'm not A fan of this chapter it didn't turn out how I wanted so please let me know what you think.**  
**Everybody keep in mind this is going to be A rather dark story for most of it but there will be **

**light in it latter so please stick with me.**  
**Also tell me if I made any character OCC so I can fix them in future chapters, Nyssa will be A bit OCC for A little bit of the story I have reason for that though.**  
**Also I am soooo happy so many people are following and favorites this story XD **  
**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 (Dreams.)**

**...**  
**Story.**  
**...**

_"Nyssa what are you doing here? I thought you where on A mission?" Sara ask, Sara knows that Nyssa shouldn't have been back for at least 5 more days, Sara takes A closer look at Nyssa and sees she is still in her battle outfit cover in mud and little bits of blood (Most likely not hers) Nyssa is also slightly out of breath (Most people would not be able to tell but Sara is not most, She has spent more time with Nyssa then anybody except Nyssa's family) Sara can also tell that Nyssa has A bit of worried expression that is slowing going away and turning to her normal mask._

_Nyssa has to Forcibly slow her breathing and racing heart, Damn that Talia lying to her and saying she better hurry her mission up because Sara was on the verge of death by getting on Ra's bad side, Damn her to hell when Nyssa gets the chance she will make sure to get payback for tricking her like that._

_"I finished early." Nyssa states simply she can't let Sara know how much control Sara has over her, With just the lie Talia said Nyssa finished A mission that would have normally taken 5 days in under 24 hours to rush home to make sure her beloved was okay, She even surprised both her Sister and Father with how fast she had finished, And it is no ease fleet to surprise her Father by any means._

_Sara can tell Nyssa is hiding something but she does not wish to force Nyssa to tell her, She is just glad that Nyssa is back so soon and okay, So she walks up to Nyssa and passionately kisses her, And pulls her to her as close as she can, with their body's molding together fitting together like A puzzle that is complete when the too are as close as humanely possible._

_Nyssa reaches behind her and pulls the door closed, She is so glad that Sara is in her and Nyssa's share bed room and Sara is only wearing A pair of white panties and one of Nyssa's red shirts, So when she hears the door click shut she moves while still kissing Sara until the backs of Sara's legs hit the bed, Then she pushes her down and crawls on top of her taking her own clothing off, God she's glad to be alive._

()()()()

_After A amazing 5 or was it 6? Rounds of sex, Nyssa is laying down on her back with Sara resting her head on her right breast, Nyssa can't help but marvel at the beauty that is Sara Lance, If Nyssa didn't know better she would think that she had dead and went to heaven that Sara is her Goddess, of course she can't say that or express how much she loves Sara, Nyssa has never been good at expressing her emotions because she was trained by her Father the great Ra's Al Ghul to never show such weakness not even to love ones, So all Nyssa can allow herself to say is._

_"Beautiful." It comes out has nationality as A breath but as quiet as A mouse, But she knows Sara heard her and knows what she is talking about because Sara's beautiful body turns just A tad bit pink and her smile gets just A little bit bigger, That was what Nyssa always loved most about Sara she never had to explain everything for her to get it Sara just knew what Nyssa wanted to say but can't what Nyssa means to say but doesn't not know how to, So when Nyssa feels the corners of her own lips start to move upward she lets them not having to fear that showing this little bit of emotion will be her down fall and used against her._

_As Nyssa lays in bed and softly strokes Sara's blonde hair, That feels like silk under her fingers, As she breaths in the wonderful scent that is Sara and allows herself to feel calm and safe, Allows herself to feel happy and Alive the feelings she never could feel before Sara and the feelings that only Sara can give her, She starts to wonder the most random of things about the woman who she has decided to protect and give her heart to, Before she even knows it she is asking one of the more normal questions that entered her mind._

_"What did you want to be when you grew up?" Nyssa could easily see the shock that the random question had on Sara her eyes got bigger her body flexed just A bit, Nyssa knows that Sara didn't mean anything by her reaction it was just something she didn't expect, Truth be told Nyssa was just as surprised that she let the question slip she was just better at hiding it then Sara is._

_"Wh-what? Why would you ask that?" Sara ask she then looks up at Nyssa face Sara's confused she knows Nyssa never lets stuff slip but by the look on her face Sara can tell that is what happen, Nyssa didn't mean to say it out loud Sara's more surprised about Nyssa's slip then she is about the random question._

_"I only wanted to know, If it is trouble some then never mind." Nyssa state while trying to slip back on her mask of differentness, It's not something she means to do in front of Sara but it's something she has been taught to do automatically and it has taken her years to get it to be as nationality as breathing._

_"No no no I didn't mean that I only meant that it was random and out of no where that's all, But um let me think ... Ah now I remember I wanted to be A teacher." Sara said, She was worried she have hurt Nyssa's feeling but she's glad that her answer pleases Nyssa because even though Nyssa didn't mean to let it slip most likely, She is smiling and her eyes are lighting up with joy._

_"A teacher, Hmm I think that suits you quite well, It is A dream I will make come true for you some day." Nyssa states, It catches Sara off guard she knows Nyssa doesn't lie about stuff like that but she also knows that the League would never allow it even more so Ra's wouldn't let it happen._

_As if understanding what Sara is thinking Nyssa answers the unspoken question. "Do not worry my little bird by the time it happens I will be the new leader of the League and you will be able to fly however high you wish." Nyssa states with A smile she will make it happen even if she has to move heaven and hell if Sara wishes it so._

_"Bu-But how? Ra's is the leader he will never give it away, And he can't be beat I've paid a attention when you speak of him, He has lived for A 1000 years and never loses A fight he truly is A Demon and will kill you if you go against him." Sara states, her dream is nothing if Nyssa has to die for it, She can't let Nyssa try to go against her Father the great Ra's Al Ghul._

_"Shhh, My sweat Ta-er al-Sahfer do not worry I know who my Father is and what he is capable of, I know he will try to kill me if I go against him, But I have been getting stronger I know I am close to his power I am not going to fight him now, I will wait until I am ready it may take time but believe in me my Ta-er al-Sahfer." Nyssa states she is not lying she knows what she is doing._

_Sara starts crying because she is touched by the love Nyssa is giving her, A love like none she has before even though it's hard for her to believe she deserves this much love she knows that Nyssa will keep her promise, So she clings close to Nyssa will this moment to stay forever so her and Nyssa's peace will never have to go away, And they can be happy together forever._

()()()()

Nyssa awakes with A startle and starts to feel suffocated the dream if you could call it that was A memories of her And Sara A few weeks before Sara left her in bed nude and alone with out even saying goodbye, It is one of Nyssa's favorite memories of them together, She can remember ever little detail down to how it felt or what Sara smelt like, How many breaths Sara breathed how many times she blinked, Nyssa can remember everything about that night like it has been burned forever into her mind, She used to love it because she could look back and think that there are more happy times like that ahead of her, That she will defeat her Father and give Sara her dream.

But now all it does is show her that she broke her promise to Sara, That she can never give Sara that dream now, That Sara is gone and will never come back, That Sara is dead because she brought Sara into the League instead of making her go home after she healed when she fund her, So all Nyssa can do is cry, Cry like nothing she has ever done before cry so much that her eyes start to bleed and tears of blood start to flow down her face.

She knows that the pills and all the alcohol is slowly killing her, She know that if she doesn't overdose first but keeps drinking and popping pills like she is that she only has A few months left, But she can't seem to care, Not even that fact that Sara wouldn't want her doing this to herself can make her care enough to stop, She knows even in death she will not see her angel because that is what Sara is now, A angel she is up with god watching over all the good people in the world, But Nyssa will not go there she will go somewhere that only people like her deserve to go and she will suffer for not being able to keep her promise to Sara.

**End Of Chapter.**

**(A/N) **  
**I wanted to write A little of Sara X Nyssa and write A Nyssa before she is lost in depression, I also wanted to show how much she loves Sara (Not that the show didn't already do that) But from my point.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it two chapter in one day.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, Following, And Favorites My story has got so far it makes me smile just thinking about it XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4 (Late Night Calls.)**

**...**  
**Story.**  
**...**

Oliver didn't know where he was going or where he had drive so far, All he knows is that no matter how much he rides he won't get tired like he hoped he would, Thoughts of how to help Nyssa are still bothering him, It seems all he can think about its frustrating not being able to figure out what to do and what's best.

He pulls over turns off his bike, And is just about to go for A walk to see if he can clear his head, when his cell phone rings, He looks down at the caller ID to see that it's Laurel, Why would she call him at... He looks at the time on his phone 4:46 AM? He picks up and hears Laurel breathing heavy he waits A few second to see if he hears anybody behind her or if she is in trouble before he speaks.

Hearing nothing is wrong he speaks. "Hello? Laurel don't you have to work early tomorrow?" He ask as friendly as he can, Even though he doesn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment, Because he has more important stuff to do, Like figure out how to save Nyssa from herself, It's Laurel so he can't be mean no matter how stressed he is.

"Oliver I need you or "The Arrow" to go over to my Dads my Sisters stalker assassin is sleeping in Sara's old bed." He can hear how upset she is over that, He knows she hates Nyssa for everything she has done to Laurel and her family, But he also knows something else is wrong with Laurel for her to call this late and not just wait until the morning.

"I know." He states, He waits for Laurel to stop yelling at him about knowing and not telling her or for not making Nyssa leave, Before he speaks once Oliver is sure she will let him finish he does. "She has been here for A weak, She is upset over Sara's death, She has not done anything bad so far so I have been leaving her alone." He waits for more yelling but when he gets none he's more then A little surprised.

A (Sigh) Then Laurel speaks again. "I see, If your leaving her alone too then I guess she really is taking it as hard as my Dad said she is." She saids, It surprised Oliver to learn that Detective Lance knew that Nyssa has been staying there.

"Wait Quentin knows? And has not done anything about her?" He has to know why Quentin has not put A bullet in Nyssa's head yet or taken her to jail at least, Quentin hates her more then anymore he knows so why would he be letting her stay at his place in his Daughters room?

"Yes he called me just A few minutes ago, I guess he has known for a few days now and he hasn't done anything about it because he says seeing her like that is just to hard for him to kick her out, The only reason he called me is because I guess she has been stealing some of his pills, I also think he might have figured out that I have been lying to him about Sara." Laurel finishes with A big (Sigh) Oliver can hear the stress in Laurel's voice it is the most stressed he has heard it in A while.

He really doesn't know what to say so he just says that first thing that comes to mind. "Don't worry I'll handle it." He then hangs up not even giving her A chance to ask how like he knows she will, He doesn't not even know how he is going to but he can't tell Laurel that.

His phone rings again with A (Sigh) He looks down at the caller ID again but this time it is Felicity Smoak, He has to wait for his smile to go away before he picks up the phone answering like he normally would.

"Felicity what is it? I thought I told you to take the day off?" He ask he knows he failed and she can still heard the joy in his voice to be talking to her, He has been trying so hard to keep his feelings in check with her, But every time he thinks of her he can't help but smile A little.

"Um first I tried to but then when I got home I started worrying about Nyssa and wondering if she went off the deep end or I guess the deeper deep end, So I came back to the lab to keep my eye out for any new news, Second I fund something you know how I said Nyssa has been staying off the bad guy radar?" Felicity ask, Oliver is always amazed that she can talk so fast without choking on her own spit, Or tongue for that matter, He is also glad that he is not the only one who couldn't sleep because of thoughts of Nyssa.

"Felicity first slow down, Second yes I remember, Is something wrong has she done something?" Oliver ask as happy as he is to talk to Felicity he does not like the idea of her calling him because Nyssa is back to crime, Or if one of the assassin's she brought with her are.

"Well in A bar she killed someone I don't know why but something like he was flirting with her then she broke A bottle over his head and then beat his face in, I'm looking at the pictures now it is some nasty stuff, But I guess after she killed him she went right back to drinking and every one was so scared of being next that they didn't call the police or try messing with her or the body." Felicity said with grimace, The pictures are really hard to look at so she closes the the page.

"Wait! She killed someone? For flirting with her?" Oliver is pissed he has been worrying about her for A week and has even let her be, And she kills somebody for flirting? Of all things, Now knowing that she is dangerous he can't let her stay at Quentin's anymore, She could hurt him or worse kill him now that she has finally snapped, Before he was not that worried about it because she was not hurting anybody but knowing she killed A man for flirting with her he can't help but wonder what she will do to Quentin if he points A gun at her.

"Well that's what it seems like, Your going after her? Should I send Roy or Dig? And be careful." She ask she knows he can take care of himself but she still worries about him, Even more so if he is going after A out of it Nyssa.

"Yeah I'm going to make sure she doen't hurt anybody else, No need to send Roy or Dig I can handle this alone, I'll be careful I promise." He states before ending the call, He's at least A hour away from Quentin's even if he speeds it will take him at least 45 minutes to get there so he sprints back to his bike, Hopes on, Turns the key and goes as fast as he can.

**End Of Chapter.**

**(A/N) **

**Sorry for this chapter being so short I'll try to make the next one longer, Im also not very happy with this chapter :(.**

**Any it is 12:31 AM where I'm at so I'm going to head to bed night y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5 (Arrival Of Talia.)**

**...**  
**Story.**  
**...**

The private jet landed in Starling City, The jet was A small one it was black with no windows, No lights, It was almost invisible in the night, Time reads 5:39. Talia and her man step out of the jet from the stairs that are unfolding as she steps, Talia looks at her private guards, They all are female in their early 20s, Some of the strongest members in the League, There is 11 of them they all wear the same outfit's black shozoko's that leave them hidden like shadows.

Talia looks around and sees they are all ready for her to give them orders, They have made A line in front of her, All standing with their hands folded behind their backs, With their heads up looking at her in the eye, Talia points at 3 that are standing on the end of the left side.

"You three will find and follow Felicity Smoak, She will not know your there, You will not be seen no matter what, You will not hurt her or let anyone else hurt her she is A important person if we want to stay on the good side of Oliver Queen, Mr Queen and Miss Smoak, Have both somehow earned the trust and respect of my Sister Nyssa, So staying on their good side will be more useful then not, Not only will Mr Queen leave us Alone but he and Miss Smoak may be key elements to return Nyssa back to normal." Talia stated, The group of 3 she pointed at bowed then vanished like shadows in the light.

Talia looked at the rest of the members of her personal guards, Only 8 left, She points at 3 of them on the right. "You three, Will track Oliver Queen, He will not leave your sight no matter what, You will not engage him in battle, If he figures out your tracking him, Vanish and report back to me." She watch them do the same as the guards before, Bow then vanish in A cloud of smoke.

"Three of you I don't care which, Will keep your eyes on A Mr John Diggle, He is A very smart and skilled man, Do not underestimate him, I want to know everything he does him and his family." With A wave of her hand 3 more of her guards vanished, She takes A look at the 2 remaining guards waiting for orders.

"You two will stay here, Guard this jet nobody gets with in 30 feet of it, I may need to leave in A hurry the last thing I want is for my jet to be missing." She states, They bow which puts A smirk on her face, Oh her older Sister does not know what is about to come her way.

As Talia starts walking away from her plane she feels eyes on her, It's A creepy feeling one that makes A chill run up her spine, She spins around on her hill to see nothing but darkness and her jet, But the feeling is still there, It feels like she has somebody's dead cold hands around her throat, A feeling she has not felt in years, She spins around again to keep going the way she was when she sees something that stops her in her tracks, It's A little girl who can't be no older then 10 years old looking at her with bright blue eyes, Long blonde hair that goes down to her butt put in A pony tail, She is wearing A all green outfit like the Arrows, But her eyes have murder all over them, Talia blinks and then the little girl is gone like she was never there to begin with, And the creepy feeling vanishes her.

()()()()

Oliver arrives at Mr Quentin Lance's house, Just looking at the house puts A almost overwhelming sadness over him, Like A blanket of guilt for not being able to save her again, For letting his friend die, And not being able to even figure out who the killer is.

How could he fail her again? The thought eats him up and he knows if he is feeling this bad for something he couldn't help then Nyssa must be feeling 10 times worse, As much as he wants to be mad at her for killing A man, He just can't bring himself to not after seeing how broken she has become after Sara's death, All the anger he felt when he first heard of the fact she killed somebody for no reason is now gone replaced with pity for Nyssa instead and that's not something he likes to feel towards somebody like her.

He sneaks in the back door and slowly climbs the stairs, Right as his left hand is about to touch the door knob to Sara's old room he hears A click, The sound A gun makes when somebody is taking aim and about to shoot, So he stands still not moving A inch hoping who ever is behind him is not going to pull the trigger of the gun.

"Arrow?" Quentin ask, When Oliver turns around he breaths A (Sigh) of relief. "What are you doing here? At -" Quentin looks at his watch before he continues. "5:46 AM?" He ask, Oliver knows he can't tell him the full truth knowing that Quentin does not know what happened to Sara yet.

"Nyssa Al Ghul is in your Daughters room, And she has just killed some one it is time for her to be brought to justice." Oliver says, Using his deep voice so Quentin doesn't figure out it's him, When Quentin does not lower the gun Oliver can not help but wonder if he is about to get shot.

"Oh no you don't I don't know what happened to that young lady in there, But you are not about to give her justice or any of that crap tonight, She just fell back to sleep and I think she needs to stay asleep for A bit after all that crying that I could hear from my room, She did I bet she needs sleep worse then anybody in this city." Quentin states lowing his gun, He looks at Oliver before adding. "You look like you could use some sleep as well." With that he turns around and starts walking down stairs.

Oliver is stunned, He does not know if he should listen to Mr Lance or what he should do, Before he can make up his mind he hears A deathly scream of such horror that it makes his heart stop for A few seconds, Before he knows what's going on Mr Lance runs pass him and enters Sara's old room, Oliver follows him in to see something he don't know if he will ever forget.

Nyssa has pushed herself in the corner of the room with A blanket covering her lower body, Her arms are dripping blood from what looks like A bunch of tiny little straight lines on her wrists and she has both her hands fisting her hair as she pulls it, Her eyes look blood shot, She's as pale as A ghost her breathing is coming in A panic, While her eyes dart from one part of the room to the other, He can tell right away she is having A bad trip on something mixed with A nightmare.

When she spots them she looks so lost, But then A mask appears on her face, A mask he had not seen last time she looks normal almost her face is blank her eyes on staying in one spot and that spot is Quentin she looks like she does not even know Oliver is standing there but is putting up A front for Quentin, She stands lets go of her hair and looks almost like she is about to bolt away from them.

"Shh it's okay we won't hurt you." Quentin says trying to calm her down, Oliver is surprised to see it works, The mask is starting to fall again to show the scared Nyssa they seen A few second earlier but she is no longer trying to hurt herself, She looks almost like when Oliver show her when she arrived in Starling City, Broken and lifeless, But she looks like she has only gotten worse more tired, More in pain, More broken.

Quentin walks calmly over to her and gives her A big hug, She eagerly hugs him back, But her strength is much stronger then his is so Oliver can see how much Quentin is trying to not yell out in pain when she hugs him with such force that no doubt there will be bruises on his ribs and sides, Quentin starts to rub her head and she just breaks down in his arms crying like A new born baby who has just been kicked in the head A few times, All Oliver can do is watch with Horror, At what used to be A proud woman now turned into something he can't even call human, Or alive.

"Tell me baby girl what is wrong, What is it that woke you up this time?" Quentin ask in A way that makes Oliver think that's how he would calm Sara when she had Nightmares, Or was scared, He's surprised that Quentin is being so nice to Nyssa after everything she has done to him and his family but looking at Nyssa now he can understand because no sane person could look at her and still be mad.

"My Sister Talia Al Ghul, Is in this city I can feel it." Nyssa stated, Her voice took on her normally coldness, And the look on her face changed for that split second as well making her look like she did before Sara's death, Both Oliver and Quentin were both surprised by that, But what worried Oliver was that more of the League is in Starling City, And from what he has heard Talia Al Ghul and her personal guards are some of the most deadly in the League they are also the ones who do A lot of massacres for the League, Quentin was surprised of the coldness that came from Nyssa when she said her Sisters name.

Quentin and Oliver both had the same thought. 'This is going to be A long night.'

**End Of Chapter.**

**(A/N)**

**Hello Again I'm glad some of you are enjoying my story so far, Please review and let me know if any or all of my characters are OCC and what you think, It always makes me happy to hear what you think.**

**Anybody want to take A guess at who the little girl is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6 (He Who Have Failed.)**

**...**  
**Story.**  
**...**

Roy was tired, He had A long day at the Verdant, He made quite A bit of money but he is glad to be going home, And not having to work for the next three days, As he reaches his bike he feels murderous eyes watching him like A hungry Tiger, The feeling stops him in his tracks his body is paralyzed by fear, Why he's so scared when he can't even see anything is beyond him all he knows is that is body is telling him to not move A muscle.

"Roy Harper you have failed this city." The voice mocks, The voice sounds like it belongs to A teenager but with just A little bit of childishness to it, He knows that who ever is standing behind him is the reason for his fear, And is the same person who was watching him from A far not more then A few seconds ago.

Roy turns around to see A little girl with her hands on her hips, Looking at him with mockery, Her bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief, Her face covered with A green mask that only shows her mouth and nose, She is wearing A green shirt with no sleeves and shows the bottom of her stomach letting him see her toned abs the shirt connects to her mask keeping her neck hidden, She is also wearing black arm sleeves covering her wrists, Green and black pants with black boots, On her back has A black metal bow and arrow, And Green quiver full with arrows.

"Huh?" He can't help but say out loud, A little girl is not what he expected when he turned around, Yeah she looks like she has some muscle, And she looks like somebody who could understand Oliver's taste in fashion with the whole green and black get up, But she is still nothing but A child 10 -11 Max, Not really something to be scared of.

Her eyes narrow at him, Somehow that makes him think he pissed her off A little, She reaches behind her and grabs her bow, Then pulls A arrow out of her quiver, Loads her bow and pulls it back aiming at him, Her face takes on A emotionless expression.

She fires at his face, Thinking fast he grabs the arrow out of the air right before it would have hit him in the face killing him, He's shocked that she really shot at him and tried to kill him, When he looks back at her he is surprised and A little scared to see she is no longer there, He hears another arrow being released at the back of his head, And barely manages to get out of the way in time, He's so glad he trains with people who use arrows all the time.

He spins on his hill expecting to see her there but she is gone again, He starts looking around him he sees nothing and hears nothing, Ray thinks about getting to his bike and grabbing the phone Felicity gave him to call if he's ever in trouble and needs help, It will let her track him and let Oliver and Dig know he needs back up, But before he can think further on the matter he hears A sickening sweat voice behind him, One that sounds far more like A little girl trying to ask her parents for more time before she has to go to bed, The voice sends A cold chill down his spine, And makes him feel like something really bad is about to happen.

"Please do me the favor of telling your friends the Arrow or should I say Oliver Queen, And Nyssa Al Ghul, That I plan to take away everything they love most from them, And let Nyssa know I have already taken the most important thing from her, But I'm still not done yet I want both Nyssa and Olver to suffer more, Oliver really should protect his favorite IT girl better." At hearing that Roy's eyes open in shock not only does she know who they are, It sounds like she is the one to have killed Sara, And now she plans to do the same to Felicity.

The next thing he knows is something metal hitting the back of his head hard, Knocking him to the cold hard ground making his vision go black and the feeling of his blood running down the sides of his face, He closes his eyes then forces them open just long enough to see A figure come out of the darkness and stand in front of the young girl, The figure is wearing what appears to be A all black baseball catcher outfit with A hockey mask on.

"Artemis I thought I told you to kill him, He is A weakling you should have just killed him and left the note on his rotting corpse like I told you to, But I guess I should have done it myself." The man stated with venom, And without warning the man punched the little girl named Artemis in the face knocking her to the ground then grabbed her by her blonde pony tail forcing her up on her feet once more, Then kicking her in the gut sending her flying 5 feet backwards, She dropped to her knees with her arms hugging her stomach.

"Get up we'll leaving." The man ordered before turning around walking back into the shadows with Artemis following close behind with her arms around her stomach, The last thing Roy show before he lost Consciousness, Was the blood flowing down the side of Artemis's young face but her not even noticing it.

**End Of Chapter.**

**(A/N)**  
**It was Artemis I love her from the young justice TV show, So I wanted to have her in this XD I made her way younger, I have plans for her and A few other character's from DC so look forward to it, Also I'm sorry this chapter is really short I wanted to just show A small fight scene with Roy and Artemis, And hint at A few things, I'm not really happy with the way this turned out :(.**  
**Next chapter should be longer, Please review, Favorite, And follow it will not only make me update faster but it will keep me into the story so I write better and longer chapters.**  
**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, Favorite, Or are following this story it makes me super happy to know you have enjoyed the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 6 (A Long Night.)**

**...**  
**Story.**  
**...**

Oliver looked down at Nyssa after her sister's name left her mouth her face had turned back to the broken one he is now getting used to seeing on the once proud woman, He glanced at Quentin to see Quentin has gotten A little paler, Well it's not like Oliver can blame him more of the League Of Assassin's have shown up in Starling City, Plus Nyssa's Sister who knows what she will do when she sees her Sister like she is now.

Oliver is glad he is in his Arrow outfit because he has the feeling he will be fighting somebody real soon, He just wishes he could have slept A little bit more before somebody as powerful and evil as Talia Al Ghul showed up.

"How do you know this?" He ask he knows that Nyssa is most likely still drunk from all the alcohol she has drink in the last 24 hours, Enough were he can smell it like he is in A bar himself, He can also tell she has not showered in A while she stinks but that is not the problem at hand at the moment, Maybe when he deals with her evil Sister he will have Laurel and Felicity force Nyssa into A bath and wash her.

Nyssa stares up at him for the first time since he got to Quentin's house, Her eyes now hard and face taking on her normal emotionless mask, When she speaks it's not the broken woman who was trying to hurt herself, And screaming at the top of her lungs out of fright it's the proud woman he first met, That held back on him when they fought, The woman his best friend Sara fell in love with, The woman who his best friend Sara was still in love with when dating him and would go no further then kissing him because she could not betray the woman she still had feeling for like that, It is Nyssa Al Ghul Heir To The Demon the oldest of Ra's Al Ghul's Daughters.

"I can feel her, She has come for me and has brought her personal guards all 11 of them, I take it either her or my Father have had enough of me, Since I left the Nanda Parbat and have not taken any missions." Nyssa states, She then stands up walks over to Sara's dresser, Pulls the bottom part open then removes the bottom on the inside, She then grabs A handgun then A few bullets loads the gun and goes over to the window and stands.

Quentin raised An eyebrow at that he didn't know Sara had A gun there, He didn't even know she had A hidden part in her dresser, What else has she hid down there? He looks at Nyssa she looks like the first time he show her, But there's something not quite right with that, She looks so strong and brave no hint of fear no sadness, She looks calm and that worries him more then anything, Nyssa is breaking he can tell but how far will she break? If she has already broken to the point were she is putting up A stronger mask then how can he or anybody help her, Only Sara would know what to do, Sara... Where is Sara? He knows she loves Nyssa he could see it no matter how hard he didn't want to he knows she would never leave Nyssa like she is unless she was dead, Wait.. Dead... It can't be she... Can't been dead can she?

"Where is Sara, Nyssa you know right?" Quentin ask and right there he gets his answer not only does Arrow's face takes up one of pain and shock from his question, But what really lets him know the truth is that Nyssa's mask breaks again just enough to let tears fall freely down her face, Sara is dead is what her face says, It's enough to almost make him have A heart attack it all makes since now that he thinks about it, Laurel has been down and in pain but won't tell him why, Arrow never talks about her anymore when they meet and if he tries to ask where she is Arrow looks away, He has not heard from her in over A 2 weeks and normally she calls every other day to let him know she's okay, And Nyssa has broken beyond repair and looks so lost that it kills him to see her like this and he has seen A lot of broken people in his life.

Quentin feels tears run down his face, Why didn't he see it before? It was right in front of his face his youngest Daughter has died this time for good, His eyes lock on to Nyssa's face, A face that at first glance looks calm, Cool, And in control, But if you look hard enough you can see where her mask has been broken so bad that it can't repair, You can see the pain, The self hatred, The suffering, You can see how her beyond anything love for Sara has now turned on her and hit her with such A forced that even somebody who has been trained to kill can't breath anymore when hit by it.

He's eyes look over the rest of her body, Her arms are covered with self inflicted cuts, Her skin that used to be tan from being in the sun now has paled from being locked up in dark rooms, How her body is getting skinner from not eating, Now that he really looks he can see she is wearing Sara's old clothes A pair of skinny blue jeans that look A little to short and tight on her, A old pink cat shirt that is showing the bottom of her stomach from being to short, And Sara's old black shoes he got her for her birthday one year.

Oliver can't figure out what to say, He knows Quentin is no idiot so lying to him and telling him Sara is alive just somewhere were he can't talk to her will help no one, But he's worried about Quentin health so far he is taking the news good it seems, He seems to be more worried about Nyssa then himself or how bad he feels, That is odd but if it keeps him from breaking down and having A heart attack then that's good, Oliver looks over to Nyssa who now has A gun in her hand and has not moved from the window or spoke once since she got there.

The room is quiet, It worries Oliver it's like the calm before the storm, As the thought goes into his head he sees Nyssa raising the gun in her hand then opening the window and firing into the darkness outside, He hears someone curse and then watches as Nyssa puts the gun down on the bed and walks back over to her spot in the corner and sits down.

Before he or Quentin can even speak to ask what the hell that was about, A figure appears in the room holding her arm that is dripping blood, The woman is wearing clothing like Nyssa's normal battle outfit but instead of red it's all black with little white stripes down the sides.

"Nyssa is that how you great your lovely little Sister when she came all the way to this filthy city for you?" Talia ask, With A smirk playing across her face her dark green eyes sparking with something that Oliver can't tell if it's mischief or blood lust.

Nyssa doesn't even look her way, And both the men can tell that pisses Talia off more then Nyssa shooting at her did, Oliver looks over to see Quentin has already calmed down from figuring out Sara is dead, He figures it's from all the years thinking she was dead, And all his years of being A cop and detective, Oliver knows that he is still not over his pain but he is putting it off for A better time more likely when he doesn't have A crazy assassin in his house with her crazier little Sister.

"Why are you here." Oliver ask he makes sure to show no fear or worry in his voice, He will not let her do as she pleases if she is here to pick A fight then no matter who she is he will fight her and keep his friends and city safe.

Talia looks over at him with A small smile on her face, Tilts her head to the side A little as if in thought, A look that makes both Oliver and Quentin worry about what her answer is going to be, She puts her none injured arms hand on her hip and shakes her head from side to side as if deciding not to go with what ever answer popped up in her head.

"I already said I came here for Nyssa." She states with A little smile.

**End Of Chapter.**

**(A/N)**

**Please review, Follow, And favorite, It will make me really happy XD**

**Reviewer yg23: Guess I was wrong on who the little girl was. Anyway liked the chapter, can't wait to read more. Keep up the good work.**

**My Reply: Yeah but I'm glad you commented to let me know who you thought it was, I also thought of making it Sara at first but then I show A clip on youtube of Artemis from the TV show Young Justice and I was like I really love her character I want to use her for something, So that's why I picked her for this and I have since thought of lots of fun ideas for her character :) And thanks that makes me happy to know you liked it, I hope you like this chapter as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 6 (A Sisters Pain.)

()()()

Felicity's looking at her laptop, Sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, She had got home 20 minutes ago, And now just wants to listen to the news and check her Emails, As she goes down the list she sees one from Barry Allen, She is happy to see that he is doing okay after everything that happened to him, Getting hit by lighting then getting super powers is a lot to take in after all.

She reads the massage with A smile.

[Barry Allen:  
Hey how you been? Has Oliver been being an ass again? Anyway my kid cousin's here right now he loves the stories I tell him about you guys. (Tell Oliver I'm sorry for telling his secret but Wally won't tell nobody I promise.) Oh yeah my cousin's name is Wally West funny right? West like Iris West. Anyway we may drop by sometime in a flash ;)]

The massage made her smile even more, She then replies with.

[Felicity Smoak:  
I've been good what about you how is it being a super hero? No not really after Sara's death he has been calmer and been really trying to hold back on being an ass, Awe I would love to meet him sometime he sounds cute. (I won't be telling Oliver you told.) Really that's crazy I didn't know you were close with your cousin's, Okay just wait A few weeks we are dealing with some problems with Sara's death at the moment mostly Nyssa Al Ghul she is not taking it very well :(]

After she hits send she looks up at the TV that is showing some type of interview, She then grabs the remote turning the TV up so she can hear better.

("Hello everyone at home tonight we have some very special guest for you, First up is Doctor Jonathan Crane who has been working with our next guest Miss Harleen Quinzel on A project to understand how the Joker thinks") The old news caster says looking over at the blonde head

Harleen who is wearing a long gray skirt and a white blouse with her hair down and glasses on,He then continues. ("So Quinzel how is understanding that wack job going? Will we be able to figure out how to turn him back to something human again soon?)

Harleen looks at the old news cast who is wearing A blue suit and A white tie he has his short white hair brushed to the side, His face is starting to really show his old age, And that's one of the things that is keeping her from snapping at him and telling him off, She would love to yell at the old man and make him see how rude he is being but doing so might make him have a heart attack so she settles for just being rude.

("Well first off I think it is really rude for you to call another human a "Wack Job" Yes he is complicated but he is still A normal human being, So I don't think we need to turn him back to anything because he is already what he should be all. We can do is talk to him and try to see what he sees, If we can do that then maybe we can help him see what we see and understand that killing and chaos is not something somebody should do for fun and that there is other things he can enjoy without making others suffer.) She states shocking everyone in the audience by her bold statement that the Joker is a normal human being by her standers.

Crane looks at Harleen with a smirk and fixes his glasses, He is wearing A brown suit with a black bow tie and his blown hair also brushed to the side, He turns is eyes to look at Mr. Hazely the 87 year old news caster who has gotten on the bad side of his assistant Harleen.

("Harleen calm down nobody here is going to believe that the Joker is not insane.") He states glancing at her, He watches with a inside smirk when she sticks her tongue out at him, Before he returns his eyes to Hazely and continues. ("Please don't mind her she is almost as crazy as the Joker so she gets upset when people bad mouth him, But even with her being crazy herself she is a great help to understanding Gothems criminals, Not only does she make them feel safe but she gives them A feeling of trust that nobody else can, Even I who have been working as a psychiatrist for 13 years now can get the type of trust with my patients that she gets, And the Joker has even taken A personal liking to her.") He finishes shocking everyone listening to him.)

Felicity feels her eyes widen a bit, Well that's interesting. She thinks as she gets up and heads to go get a glass of water while Hazely starts saying something about how the Joker should just be killed before he hurts anyone else.

She's never liked Hazely but she can kinda get what he's talking about. From what she has heard of the Joker he's only been around for a year now and has already killed over 100 people and has bombed buildings and everything else. The only person who has been able to stop him is someone called the Batman.

When she gets in the kitchen she turns the lights on. Only to see something horrifying, Roy is passed out with blood dripping from his head, On her kitchen floor.

She runs up to him. "Roy please be okay, Please be okay." She begs trying to look at how bad the cut on his head is. It's not to bad but it looks like he got hit hard and somehow made his way to her house before passing out.

()()()

Talia looks at Nyssa her older sister. And the first thought that went through her head is disgust. Nyssa Al Ghul reduced to a crying wreck over a young girl. It's almost enough to make her sick, How her sister let herself become like this over Sara Lance.

She walks calmly over to her sister. "Come home." She commands shocking both Oliver and Quentin. After a few minutes of nothing. "COME HOME!" She orders again, But again nothing.

"Damn It." She yells as she kicks Nyssa in the side of her face, Making blood go flying from her mouth.

Oliver grabs his bow and draws it aiming at her while Quentin goes and gets his gun doing the same. "Get away from her, She's been through enough already you crazy bitch!" Quentin yells.

Talia looks over her shoulder at the both of them. "She didn't even try to dodge that, If that was the old Nyssa I would be on the ground right now." She stated shaking her head in shame of Nyssa.

"I'll be back, In 3 days if you don't get her to get closer back to herself then I'm dragging her back, Even if I have to break both of her legs." She stated then jumped out the window disappearing like a shadow.

"Crazy bitch." Quentin said under his breath, Before making his way over to Nyssa who hasn't even tried to pick herself back up after getting attacked by her own sister.

She looks up at him, Blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes look so tired and Quentin feels his guts twist. Something tells him that she was hoping her sister would keep beating her.

Oliver is still pissed about what happen in the bar. But right now Nyssa is to far gone to feel anything he could do to her. Taking her to prison will only make her already fading sanity disappear that much faster.

He doesn't know what to do to make her anything like the proud lady she once was. The young woman who gained his respect even if he couldn't ever tell her that. The person who his best friend Sara Lance fell so hard for.

The Nyssa Al Ghul "Heir to the Demon" that stuck fear in all who heard the name. The same woman who made beating super human psychos look easy and fun. The person who stood on top of the world but would give it all away for one younger woman.

Someone who never understood how to fully enjoy herself but was learning. He remembers all the stories that Sara told him about her. Her past (Will the little bit that Sara shared with him.) Was a hard one. Even he couldn't blame her for everything she has done.

He knows he must fix her, And in 3 days somehow. Because going back to that place with her sister is worst then a prison and Nyssa will not make it. With the way she is now. It will only end in her death. Sara would hate him if he ever let something like that happened to Nyssa.

Quentin can feel tears running down his face, His youngest daughter is dead. And by her dying the person she cared about the most has became a walking shell of what she once was. He wishes he would have stopped being so stubborn and tried to get to know the woman his daughter was dating like Sara wanted him to.

He can feel how much the woman truly loved Sara, It's more then he could ever hope for. Someone who was so willing to do anything for her. Even kidnap his ex wife just to get to talk to her.

He will help her recover no matter what, He won't let that bitch Talia take her away and cause her more pain. He will shoot the bitch the next time he sees her.

Nyssa Al Ghul will recover.

END Of Chapter.

Sorry everyone for the long wait, I have a few reasons why I haven't updated in a while. But the main one is I'm lazy so I'm truly sorry. Also if anyone wants to be my Beta please let me know it will truly help me want to write more.

Oh yeah if you want me to update and not forget about the story then please review. REVIEW and follow. It will let me know people care enough about the story. So it will make me care about it as well.

I"m not to happy with this chapter so sorry if it's kinda weird or out of place with the others. Also I haven't reread it after finishing it. I'm busy so I don't have time.


	9. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note.**

Hello everyone reading this. I'm truly sorry this is not a real update. I would also like to say from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry about not uploading, I know most of my stories have not been update for a very, Very long time. Some 6 months or more.

I do have reasons for why I haven't updated for a while.

1: Being as I have been moving (Again.)

2: Laptop has been broken. (Again.)

3: After having my laptop fixed for a period of time I was without internet and could only use my old phone which is really hard and annoying to write on.

4: I've been super busy with life. My sister 3 months ago had her first child, And has needed help from me. To help her watch the new baby as well as just to help with random things. Picking heavy stuff up, Changing the baby. Ect. Ect.

5: I have grown bored with some pairings, And fond of new ones.

6: I've over came some personal problems but gained new ones.

7: Some of my stories I have grown bored of writing or feel it is to hard to keep writing on the same ideal that I made the story on to begin with. Therefore I have been having a hard time keeping the same theme and tone to the story.

8: I'm lazy, In my free time I like to relax and read other peoples stories. Not to say I don't like writing, Because I do, I love it. (want to become a pro) But sometimes writing for a story that I don't like can be more of a chore then a pleasure.

I have more reasons but I feel like they would only sound like excuses so I won't list them.

But fear not I am not dropping any of my stories, I would never leave a story unfinished. If I could help it. But at the moment I am remaking my account. And I am thinking of which stories to do first.

I have made promises to make stories for a few people, So those will be first. Sorry. But then I will open a poll most likely on which to do next.

But I do have a few one-shots I want to make as well.

Most of my stories will be either rewritten. Heavy edited. Or remade completely. Because I as a person as well as a writer have grown, And changed a lot recently. I have dealt and been a part of things that were a first to me.

Also I want Beta's for my stories before writing more for them. No more crappy grammer, And weird writing style. (Even though this note is probably got bad grammer lol.) My readers deserve better then what I have been putting out there.

Sorry this note has been so long, Next time I will hopefully be able to keep it shorter. If you read through all of it I'm surprised, And grateful. If anyone of you have any questions or ideas then feel free to either leave them in the reviews. Or PM me. I will try to respond to them all as soon as I read them. I'm always happy to hear what you think.

Until next time we meet. Be safe, Have happy, Healthy lives. Get married, Have children. Finish school. Get yourself a Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. And if you ever want to share what you've done since last we met. Or what your planning to do until we meet again. Feel free to PM. I would love to get to know each of my readers on a personal basis. To learn more about you, And what you like. I'll share some of my life as well if you want.

~**Levi97100.**


End file.
